


Nie ma dymu bez ognia (ani ognia bez dymu)

by W_rabbit



Series: W której Luffy przygarnia wszystkich, Smoker ma dość, a Law najchętniej wykreśliłby "D" ze swojego imienia [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace to cinnamon roll, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Czyli co by było gdyby, Except that he does, M/M, Smoker gives no fucks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_rabbit/pseuds/W_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutna historia pewnego Marine, czyli jak się kończy sypianie z piratem (ku przestrodze dla przyszłych pokoleń).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie ma dymu bez ognia (ani ognia bez dymu)

Noce na pustyni bywały zimne, mimo to okno zostało otwarte, bo Ace potrafił sprawić, że temperatura w pokoju stawała się nie do wytrzymania. Smoker podejrzewał, że z kim innym chłopak się powstrzymywał, ale jemu ogniste moce nie były w stanie zrobić krzywdy, korzystał więc do woli z tej sytuacji. 

Już dawno przestał zadawać sobie pytanie, czy na pewno jest przy zdrowych zmysłach, prawie regularnie sypiając z piratem. Ace potrafił skutecznie pozbyć się wszystkich jego wątpliwości i zazwyczaj czynił to chętnie z głową między jego nogami lub siedząc na nim okrakiem i ocierając się o jego biodra. 

Smoker wiedział, że jest słabym człowiekiem. 

Spotykali się w różnych miejscach, uważając, by ani podwładni kapitana, ani załoga Ace'a nigdy się o niczym nie dowiedzieli. Najczęściej wszystko zaczynało się od spektakularnej pogoni przez całe miasto, aż po jakimś czasie Portgas łaskawie dawał się złapać, obdarzał Marine jak najbardziej mokrym pocałunkiem i wymykał mu się tym razem na dobre, zostawiając w kieszeni karteczkę z adresem pokoju, w którym mieli się spotkać. Za każdym razem Smoker chciał spalić cholerne papierzysko, wrócić na statek i zapomnieć o wszystkim i za każdym razem w końcu stawał na progu pokoju pirata i czekał, aż ten z szelmowskim uśmiechem otworzy mu drzwi. 

Za każdym razem też coraz trudniej było mu po wszystkim zarzucić na siebie kurtkę i wrócić na statek. Kiedy zauważał pełne skrywanej nadziei spojrzenie Ace'a, odwracał się by zawiązać buty i jak najszybciej wyjść na zewnątrz. 

Czasem jednak nie udawało mu się uniknąć tych ewidentnych prób spoufalania. Ace, zamiast od razu brać się do rzeczy, siadał na parapecie, odwijał opatulone chustką pudełko z jedzeniem i zaczynał opowiadać o swoim życiu na statku Białobrodego. Smoker na początku słuchał go jednym uchem, grzebiąc widelcem we własnej, podsuniętej mu przez pirata porcji, jednak po jakimś czasie zaczął zadawać półgębkiem niechętne, niby lakoniczne pytania. W końcu skończyło się na tym, że wchodził do pokoju i zaczynał sam narzekać na niekompetencję swoich podwładnych, a Ace słuchał go, żując z rozbawionym spojrzeniem i od czasu do czasu rzucając jakiś żartobliwy komentarz. Smoker w głębi duszy bardzo lubił go słuchać.

\- Gotujesz sobie to wszystko sam? - zapytał kiedyś i w taki sposób został zapoznany z większością osób, z którymi Ace obcował na statku Białobrodego, od kucharza Thatcha zaczynając. Zrozumiał również, że z jakiegoś powodu pirat ufa mu na tyle, by podzielić się tą informacją i później, leżąc w swojej kajucie stwierdził, że może zrozumieć, dlaczego. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałby zobaczyć Ace'a w celi, a tym bardziej na placu egzekucyjnym. 

Przyłapał się też na tym, że coraz częściej zaczyna się ociągać z powrotem na statek. Czasem długo narzekał na swoją załogę, ubierając się, czasem specjalnie zostawiał część obiadu, by dokończyć go potem, a czasem po prostu siadał na łóżku, starając się zająć jak największą jego część, gdy Ace próbował go przesunąć nogami, by się wygodniej położyć.

\- Twoja załoga zacznie cię szukać – stwierdzał po chwili, patrząc na Marine spode łba. 

\- Nie zaczną. Ufają mi – zapewniał Smoker i czuł się trochę winny, że tak łatwo mu odsunąć swoje ideały na bok. Czy przespanie się z piratem to zdrada? Raz pewnie nie, ale to... Coś między nimi zaczynało powoli robić się niepokojące. W głębi serca Smoker czuł, że nawet trochę lubi Ace'a.   
Powinien zwiększyć dystans, położyć kres ich relacji, czy co to tam było. Ace by zrozumiał, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Chłopak przyjmował, co zostało mu zaoferowane i nigdy nie prosił o więcej. 

Czasem, w nocy, na granicy snu i jawy, Smoker myślał, że gdyby kiedyś poprosił, nie umiałby odmówić.

Każde kolejne spotkanie w zamierzeniu miało być ostatnim, lecz przecież jeszcze jedno nie mogło zaszkodzić. Skóra Ace'a była ciemna od słońca, a temperament ognisty, jak owoc, który zjadł, a Smoker był słaby, za słaby, żeby się oprzeć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Garp nigdy się nie dowie ile to już razy jego wnuk zaciągnął jego podwładnego do łóżka.

\- Czemu nie zostałeś Marine? - burknął kiedyś, bawiąc się czarnymi włosami leżącego na nim pirata. Ace podniósł głowę z jego piersi, szczerząc zęby.

\- A co, chciałbyś mnie mieć dla siebie częściej? - zapytał przekornie, a Smoker tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi. Nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że kiedy nie widział go przez dłuższy czas, otwierał gazetę i zanim zabrał się za czytanie, sprawdził, czy któryś z nagłówków nie zapowiada rychłej egzekucji dowódcy drugiej dywizji.

\- Już i tak wystarczająco długo cię znoszę – warknął zamiast tego. W odpowiedzi Ace zaśmiał się głośno. 

\- Myślę, że naprawdę mnie lubisz – stwierdził z zadowoleniem.

Smoker prychnął w odpowiedzi. Nie potwierdził, ale również nie zaprzeczył.

 

***

 

\- Jestem synem Gol D. Rogera – Smoker podniósł głowę znad swojego talerza, patrząc na Ace'a z zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopakowi nagle zbierze się na wyznania. Siedział na łóżku, wbijając wzrok w ziemię i wyglądał, jakby właśnie uderzył Marine w twarz z pięści i czekał na jego reakcję.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że miał dzieci – stwierdził Smoker, wracając do jedzenia. Ace spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Tylko tyle? Nie zaaresztujesz mnie? - zapytał.

\- Oczywiście, że zaaresztuję. Jesteś cholernym piratem, Portgas – warknął Marine, zły, że chłopak cięgle przerywa mu posiłek. Miał dzisiaj zamiar wrócić na statek bez ociągania i się porządnie wyspać, bo przez ostatnie parę dni ścigał po morzu wyjątkowo uciążliwego złodziejaszka, którego szczęście przeważało nad inteligencją i sprytem.

\- Byłbyś sławny, gdybyś dostarczył mnie marynarce – naciskał Ace. Smoker westchnął, odłożył widelec i odwrócił się do niego na krześle. 

\- Posłuchaj. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, mogę cię zaraz zakuć w kajdanki i odstawić do najbliższej bazy Marines, ale wydaje mi się, że raczej ceniłeś swoją wolność, więc z łaski swojej nie nadużywaj mojej cierpliwości. Z resztą byłeś jego synem jeszcze zanim mi o tym powiedziałeś, czemu więc oczekujesz, że to coś zmieni?

\- Jestem dzieckiem demona! Tak po prostu cię to nie obchodzi? - Smoker uniósł brwi, nieco zaskoczony uporem chłopaka. Zazwyczaj rozmowy z nim były raczej lekkie, teraz pirat wyglądał na zdesperowanego i chyba czegoś od niego oczekiwał. Smoker jednak nie miał pojęcia, czego i nie mógł znaleźć siły by się nad tym zastanowić. 

\- Posłuchaj. Widziałem egzekucję Rogera i wierz mi, nie był demonem. Był człowiekiem, takim samym jak ja i ty. Czy ty w ogóle go znałeś? - zapytał, krzyżując ręce na piersi. 

\- Ścięli go zanim się urodziłem – przyznał Ace z westchnieniem. - Białobrody jest bardziej moim ojcem niż on.

\- To o co ten cały dramat? Chciałbym mimo wszystko zjeść w spokoju zanim zajmę się tobą – warknął Smoker i już miał zabrać się za kolejny kęs, kiedy Ace odsunął jego rękę z widelcem i usadowił się okrakiem na jego kolanach. 

\- Jedzenie może poczekać – zdecydował, całując go, a Smoker szybko stracił ochotę, by zaprotestować.

 

***

 

Następnym razem spotkał Ace'a, kiedy odłączył się od swojej załogi ścigając jakiegoś samotnie działającego pirata, który zatopił kilka statków, tworząc wiry wodne. Chłopak szedł ulicą ubrany w długi, czarny płaszcz z czerwonymi zapięciami. Miał worek przewieszony przez ramię i wyglądał, jakby coś go martwiło.

\- Hej, Portgas! - zawołał za nim Smoker, gotów w każdej chwili ruszyć w pościg, gdy chłopak rzuci się do ucieczki. - Znowu sobie chodzisz po ulicy jak porządny obywatel?!   
Pirat przystanął i odwrócił się.

\- Smoker. Miałem nadzieję, że prędzej czy później na ciebie wpadnę – powiedział. Marine zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Nie tak to zaplanował. Ace miał zacząć uciekać, on goniłby go przez całe miasto, a potem spotkali by się w jakimś hotelu i jeśli pirat by go nie zdenerwował, może nawet pozwoliłby mu tym razem być na górze. Zamiast tego Ace patrzył na niego z poważną i nieco smutną miną i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, pozostawiając po sobie tylko dogasające płomienie.

\- Co to za zmiana nastawienia, dzieciaku? Chcesz w końcu dać mi się aresztować? - zapytał, opierając ręce na biodrach. 

\- Musimy z tym skończyć – powiedział cicho Ace. - Od teraz ciągle będę w drodze. Nie będę miał jak się z tobą spotykać. 

\- Co? O czym ty gadasz? Przestań zachowywać się dziwnie, Portgas, to irytujące – warknął Smoker.

\- Muszę znaleźć Teacha i sprawić, by zapłacił za swoją zdradę. Białobrody przygarnął go i traktował jak syna. Jak byś się czuł, gdyby ktoś bliski wbił ci nóż w plecy?! - pięści Ace'a zapłonęły, kiedy je zacisnął. - A teraz Thatch nie żyje, a ten zdrajca jest gdzieś na wolności...

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Białobrody wysłał jednego chłopaka w pogoń za jakimś wariatem? - zapytał Smoker niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. 

\- Nikt mnie nie wysłał. To moja decyzja – pokręcił głową Ace. - Nie mogę siedzieć i nic nie robić, kiedy wszyscy są pogrążeni w żałobie. 

\- Czy Białobrody nie jest jednym z najsilniejszych piratów minionej epoki? Nie może sam się tym zająć, zamiast wysługiwać się swoimi ludźmi? - naciskał Smoker.

\- Zdrowie staruszka nie jest takie jak kiedyś. Gdyby mógł, Teach już dawno by zapłacił. Za kogo ty go masz?! - teraz ręce Ace'a zajęły się ogniem aż do łokci. Marine czuł, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie, lecz nigdy nie należał do zbyt opanowanych.

\- Nie obchodzi go, że możesz zginąć?! A ty? Jesteś gotów oddać życie dla zemsty?! - zawołał sięgając po swoją laskę z morskiego kamienia, by w razie czego obronić się przed atakiem.

\- Jestem dzieckiem demona, to naturalne, że umrę. Teraz przynajmniej mogę sprawić, że będzie to śmierć w dobrej sprawie.

\- Nie pierdol, Portgas. Próbujesz usprawiedliwić bezsensowne rzucanie swojego życia na szalę? Proszę cię bardzo. Tylko nie myśl, że dam się przekonać twoimi argumentami. Rób co chcesz, mam to gdzieś – Smoker opuścił swoją laskę i zapalił jeszcze jedno cygaro. Jego nerwy nie znosiły dobrze interakcji z piratem. 

\- Wiem. Po prostu chciałem to z tobą zakończyć tak, żeby było fair –Ace odwrócił się do niego plecami. - Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Smokey. Nie pozwól, żeby marynarka cię zmieniła. 

Smoker zacisnął zęby i patrzył w milczeniu, jak pirat odchodzi i po chwili znika mu z oczu. Nie zatrzymał go i nie sądził, by ktokolwiek był w stanie. Cholerny bachor, uparty jak osioł.   
Wydmuchnął dym z ust i w paskudnym nastroju wrócił na statek.

 

***

 

Arabasta był gorąca, sucha i męcząca, a co gorsza raporty Smokera donosiły, że gdzieś tutaj kręci się Słomiany Kapelusz Luffy. Należało szybko schwytać chłopaka i jego irytującą grupkę, by móc opuścić ten irytujący kraj bez niepotrzebnej zwłoki. 

Należało dodać, że odkąd Ace odszedł, Smoker wiele rzeczy uważał za irytujące. Nie, żeby wcześniej był promyczkiem słońca, ale ostatnio jakoś tak wyjątkowo świat zaczął go drażnić. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak już dał się zabić, czy może wciąż ugania się po morzach w poszukiwaniu Czarnobrodego. Gdyby udało mu się pokonać, pewnie by wrócił, a przynajmniej Smoker miał po cichu taką nadzieję.

Z przyzwyczajenia wciąż patrolował miasta samotnie, Arabasta nie była więc wyjątkiem. Zaczepiali go uliczni sprzedawcy chcący zaopatrzyć go w piękne tkaniny albo dorodnego wielbłąda, lecz on tylko rzucał im spojrzenie spode łba i szedł dalej, wydmuchując dym z palonych cygar. Wszędzie jak na złość panował spokój, a po Słomianym Kapeluszu i jego załodze nie było nawet śladu.   
Smoker już miał zamiar spisać dzisiejsze polowanie na straty i się poddać, kiedy usłyszał gwar dobiegający z karczmy stojącej nieopodal. Tknięty przeczuciem ruszył w tamtą stronę. 

W karczmie uwagę jedzących zwrócił jeden nietuzinkowy klient, który pochłaniał olbrzymie ilości jedzenia, raz na jakiś czas ni z tego ni z owego zasypiając z twarzą w talerzu. Nie był to Słomiany Kapelusz, ale na jego widok Smoker zupełnie zapomniał o swoim celu. 

\- Portgas! - ryknął tak głośno, że ludzie siedzący przy wejściu podskoczyli na swoich miejscach. Ace odwrócił się, przeżuwając trzymane w ustach udko.

\- Smokey? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem. - A co ty tu robisz?

\- Szukam Słomianego Kapelusza. Ale skoro ty zabłąkałeś się na tą przeklętą stertę piachu to będę musiał cię aresztować – warknął Smoker. 

\- Oj, Smokey, nie możesz przymknąć oka? W imię starych, dobrych czasów... - zamruczał Ace tym tonem, któremu Marine nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć. Rozeźlony tym, że pirat zachowuje się, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Smoker już miał zamiar wyrazić swoją opinię na temat „starych, dobrych czasów”, kiedy za jego plecami rozległ się nieokreślony okrzyk i coś wpadło na niego z siłą kuli armatniej, wyrzucając go prosto na Ace'a, a potem parę budynków dalej. 

\- Co do... - warknął pirat, kiedy już udało mu się wygrzebać z gruzów. - Smokey, żyjesz?

\- Taa... - Marine otrzepał się z pyłu. 

\- Zatłukę gościa, a ty nie będziesz w stanie mnie powstrzymać – ostrzegł Ace, pomagając mu wstać.

\- Powstrzymać? Przytrzymam ci go - burknął Smoker, patrząc na chłopaka spode łba. 

\- Jak miło z twojej strony – zaśmiał się Ace i razem ruszyli z powrotem przez dziury w ścianach, które pozostawił ich lot. Pirat jeszcze przystanął, żeby przeprosić jakąś rodzinę, która akurat jadła obiad za zamieszanie 

\- Jako Marine powinieneś być lepiej wychowany – upomniał Smokera, kiedy poszli dalej.  
\- Pierdol się – odparł Marine, nie mając ochoty wysłuchiwać pouczeń ze strony Ace'a.

W ścianie gospody ziała wielka dziura, przez nią natomiast widać było zajadającego się w najlepsze chłopaka w słomianym kapeluszu. 

\- Lu-! - zawołał Ace, ale Smoker gwałtownie przepchnął się przed niego.

\- Słomiany Kapelusz! - zawołał, łapiąc za swoją laskę. 

\- Ups. W nogi – mruknął do siebie Luffy i zapakowawszy do ust jak największą ilość jedzenia, zerwał się do ucieczki. Nie oglądając się na Ace'a, Smoker ruszył za nim. Potem policzy się z piratem.

Luffy biegł przez miasto, zwinnie omijając przechodniów, na których Marine chwilę później prawie wpadał. Chłopak wykorzystywał swoje zdolności rozciągania, by poruszać się szybciej, jednak Smoker uparcie siedział mu na ogonie. Już prawie udało mu się zbliżyć do zbiega na tyle, by chwycić go za kołnierz, kiedy przed nim w niebo wystrzelił jasny płomień ognia. Odruchowo cofnął rękę i odskoczył. 

\- Portgas! - krzyknął ze złością. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu do cholery mu pomagasz?!

\- Przykro mi, Smokey, ale nie popuszczę nikomu, kto zadrze z moim małym braciszkiem – odparł Ace, szczerząc zęby. 

\- Ace! - Luffy spojrzał przez ramię, ale pirat tylko machnął na niego.

\- Leć! Potem cię dogonię! - zawołał, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na Smokera. - Więc? Zaczynamy?

Smoker zacisnął zęby i zaatakował go bez słowa. Wielki słup ognia i dymu wystrzelił w niebo i zaczął kłębić się w powietrzu. Ace był silny, a to była chyba najpoważniejsza walka, jaką stoczyli od dłuższego czasu. Mimo to Marine wciąż nie potrafił uzyskać przewagi nad chłopakiem, tak samo jak i Ace nad nim. 

\- Mogłem się domyślić, że dwóch najbardziej irytujących piratów, jacy pływają po morzach jest ze sobą spokrewnionych – warknął Smoker, odpychając pirata swoją laską. Ace zaśmiał się głośno, otoczony ze wszystkich stron płomieniami ognia. 

\- Nie jesteśmy ze sobą spokrewnieni. Ale miło słyszeć, że masz dobre zdanie o Luffy'm – stwierdził. Wylądowali na ziemi, a słup dymu i ognia rozpłynął się w powietrzu, gdy więcej Marine przybiegło z portu, by wspomóc swego dowódcę.

\- Ta walka nie miała sensu, ale ty dobrze o tym wiedziałeś, prawda, Portgas? - Smoker zapalił cygaro i wydmuchnął w powietrze obłok dymu. 

\- Wybacz, Smokey. Luffy to mój jedyny braciszek – powiedział Ace, a ktoś, kto nie znał go tak jak Smoker, mógłby rzeczywiście uwierzyć, że jest mu przykro. - Cóż, będę leciał. Uśmiechaj się czasem, okej? 

Z tymi słowami przed Smokerem i jego podwładnymi pojawiła się ściana ognia, a gdy zniknęła, Ace'a już nigdzie nie było widzieć. 

\- Czy powinniśmy go szukać? - zapytał któryś ze zdenerwowanych Marine.

\- Nie ma co. Bachor już dawno jest daleko – odparł Smoker, wciskając ręce w kieszenie ze złością. Tak jak sądził, tym razem nie było w nich żadnej karteczki. 

 

***

 

Następnym razem, kiedy Smoker usłyszał o wszędobylskim piracie, siedział on już od dawna w Impel Down. Sengoku ogłosił, że jego egzekucja zostanie przeprowadzona na Marinefordzie i prawdopodobnie rozpęta wielką wojnę między siłami marynarki, a piratami Białobrodego.

\- Ścięcie syna Gol D. Rogera pozwoli pokazać ludziom, że nie straciliśmy jeszcze kontroli nad piratami – powiedział, a Smoker ledwo się powstrzymał, by nie wyjść z sali, trzaskając drzwiami. Pokaz siły? Wabik na Białobrodego? Dlatego chcieli zrobić z egzekucji Ace'a jakieś cholerne widowisko? Spojrzał na Garpa, ale twarz mężczyzny była nieodgadniona. Widać już dawno pogodził się z faktem, że jego wnuk prędzej czy później trafi na szafot. Smoker również powinien się z tym pogodzić, w końcu Ace sam na siebie ściągnął ten los, uparcie szukając Czarnobrodego. Nie było sensu próbować negocjować, bo każdy sprzeciw uznany zostałby za niesubordynację i słusznie. Smoker nie miał żadnych argumentów, by wstawić się za chłopakiem, mimo że wiedział, że pomimo bycia piratem, Ace sam z siebie nigdy by nikogo nie skrzywdził. 

Musiał odstawić swoje sentymenty na bok. Był Marine. Cała jego relacja z piratem nie mogła się inaczej skończyć. 

 

***

 

Właśnie dlatego próbował zatrzymać Słomianego, kiedy ten po swoim jakże widowiskowym wejściu na Marineford ruszył w stronę platformy egzekucyjnej, by uwolnić brata. Próbował, lecz Luffy uparcie parł na przód i Smoker wiedział, że nieważne co zrobi, w końcu dotrze do celu. Bez żalu pozwolił mu się wymknąć, zajmując się jakimś innym piratem atakującym jego podwładnych. Wokoło walka wrzała w najlepsze i wydawało się niemożliwe, by komuś udało się uratować Ace'a. Smoker jednak wiedział. Kiedy Słomiany Kapelusz Luffy chciał coś osiągnąć, nic nie mogło stanąć mu na drodze. Marine nie powinien się z tego cieszyć, ale Ace był bezpieczny. 

I rzeczywiście, Luffy uwolnił swojego brata, odbijając atak Sengoku. Po chwili obaj biegli już z powrotem. Smoker nie wiedział, jak zamierzają się wydostać z Marinefordu, ale był pewien, że coś wymyślą. Mógł spokojnie zająć się walką z własnymi przeciwnikami.

\- W końcu Białobrody jest tylko nieudacznikiem z martwej epoki.

Walka nagle zamarła w miejscu, gdy słowa Akainu zatrzymały biegnących piratów. Smoker odwrócił się, dobrze wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi. Ace nie puściłby płazem obrażania Białobrodego. Pomimo okrzyków przyjaciół, rzucił się na admirała, ale nie mógł się mierzyć z siłą magmowego owocu, która odrzuciła go do tyłu. Mijając go, Akainu ruszył w stronę Luffy'ego. Ace uniósł się na rękach z przerażeniem w oczach, kiedy Marine uniósł pięść, by zaatakować jego młodszego brata i Smoker natychmiast zrozumiał, co zaraz zrobi. Bez namysłu rzucił się do przodu, mijając zaskoczonych piratów i zanim admirał zdołał przebić pięścią Ace'a, który zasłonił Luffy'ego, zablokował jego cios swoją laską z morskiego kamienia.

\- Ty... - warknął Akainu.

\- Uciekajcie! - nakazał Smoker. 

\- Smokey... - Ace spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał zaprotestować, zarzucając sobie ledwo przytomnego Luffy'ego na plecy.

\- Już! - zawołał Smoker i jak raz pirat się go posłuchał i ruszył biegiem w stronę wybrzeża.

\- Cholerny zdrajca. Masz czelność bronić tego kryminalisty? - syknął Akainu. 

\- Może i jestem idiotą, ale nie pozwolę, żeby to się tak skończyło – z tymi słowami, Smoker odsunął laskę, uchylając się, by nie być na drodze ciosu admirała, po czym wbił mu ją w brzuch. Akainu splunął krwią, a Marine mocnym szarpnięciem wyciągnął broń i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, pobiegł śladem Ace'a. 

 

***

 

\- Wsiadajcie! Szybko! - Trafalgar Law wyglądał na zirytowanego, ale Ace co chwila spoglądał do tyłu na pole walki. Akainu zniknął mu z oczu, a co gorsza nigdzie nie widział Smokera. 

\- Weź Luffy'ego. Ja zaczekam – powiedział. 

\- Nie, Ace... Nigdzie się bez ciebie nie ruszam... - zaprotestował słabo Luffy, mocniej obejmując rękoma jego szyję. 

\- Zdecydujcie się, albo zaraz odpłynę sam! - warknął Law. 

\- Bez gadania – Ace uwolnił się z uścisku brata i podał go jednemu z członków załogi Trafalgara. - Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Smoker za mnie zginął.

\- Ace... - Luffy próbował się uwolnić, ale zabrakło mu siły. 

\- Przepraszam, Luffy. Zaraz wrócę, obiecuję – zapewnił Ace i odwrócił się, chcąc pobiec z powrotem w sam środek bitwy.

\- A ty dokąd?! - spomiędzy walczących piratów i Marines wybiegł Smoker, rozpychając ich swoją laską. - Zabierajcie się stąd!

\- Czekaliśmy na ciebie – odparł Ace, szczerząc zęby. - Chodź!

\- Nie wezmę Marine na pokład! - zaprotestował Law. 

\- Przed chwilą dźgnąłem admirała. Nie sądzę, że będą za mną tęsknić, Trafalgar – warknął Smoker, wskakując za Ace'm na pokład łodzi podwodnej. 

\- Zwariowałeś! - zawołał Ace, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Marine spojrzał na niego i po chwili drapieżnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Możliwe.

\- Wchodźcie do środka, będziemy się zanurzać – burknął tylko Law i sam ukrył się we wnętrzu łodzi podwodnej, która po chwili zanurzyła się w wodzie i odpłynęła z Marinefordu.

 

***

 

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Ace. Siedzieli przy ścianie w sali, gdzie leżał Luffy, przyglądając się wykresom na monitorach. Law wpuścił ich, kiedy skończył zajmować się piratem, ale nakazał im być cicho. Od tamtej pory Ace nie opuścił boku brata nawet na krok, a Smoker, nie mając za bardzo co robić, siedział z nim.

\- Mówiłeś, że chcesz żyć, prawda? Więc przestań się głupio pytać – burknął, omijając jego wzrok. Działał zupełnie pod wpływem chwili i dopiero po fakcie zaczął się zastanawiać, co nim kierowało. Wnioski, do których doszedł były nieco niepokojące.

\- Chcę. Po prostu nie rozumiem czemu odrzuciłeś bez namysłu wszystko, na co pracowałeś całe życie, by ocalić pirata. Nienawidzisz piratów! Czemu ryzykowałeś dla mnie życie? - Ace również na niego nie patrzył, jego wzrok, który do tej pory śledził wykresy na monitorach, wbity był w podłogę. 

\- Są piraci i piraci, Portgas. Nawet ja jestem w stanie to pojąć – zauważył Smoker. Chciał zapalić, ale Law kazał mu oddać wszystkie cygara zanim wpuścił go do sali. Wyrósł z niego uparty dzieciak i Marine wcale się nie dziwił, że tą generację nazywano „najgorszą”.

-Ale żeby porzucać wszystko, co osiągnąłeś? Nie wmówisz mi, że każdy dobry Marine by to zrobił, Smokey. Nie rób ze mnie idioty – Ace spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Smoker westchnął, odruchowo sięgając po cygaro i po raz kolejny boleśnie uświadamiając sobie ich brak.

\- Co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć, Portgas? Nie podoba mi się, że Marynarka zrobiła z ciebie wabik. Nie podoba mi się też, że chcieli zrobić z ciebie jakiś dowód siły, czy inną bzdurę. Znam cię i wiem, że nie zasłużyłeś na taki los. 

\- Mimo że jestem piratem? - Ace uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie każ mi się powtarzać, dzieciaku – warknął Smoker, w głębi duszy zadowolony, że choć trochę poprawił mu nastrój. - Ale wiesz, tak na przyszłość, wbieganie prosto pod pięść admirała Marynarki nie jest mądre. 

\- Już raz straciłem brata. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by Luffy'emu coś się stało – odparł cicho chłopak. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, bo Smoker nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby braci D było trzech. Widać Ace nigdy do końca nie pogodził się z jego śmiercią.

\- Ja też kogoś straciłem – wyznał, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Pirat spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Smoker nigdy nie opowiadał mu o swojej przeszłości, w ogóle starał się jak najwięcej zachować dla siebie. Był ciekaw, ale nie chciał naciskać. W końcu Marine nie miał powodu niczym się z nim dzielić, między nimi był tylko seks. 

\- Co się stało? - zapytał teraz, przysuwając się nieco bliżej.

\- Miał misję. Został wysłany by infiltrować działania załogi, która sprawiała marynarce duże kłopoty. Podczas tej misji spotkał chłopca, którego chciał ocalić za wszelką cenę i zginął, by on mógł żyć dalej – Smoker spojrzał w sufit. - Był ode mnie starszy, ale kiedy Sengoku go przyprowadził, płakał z byle powodu i wszyscy mu dokuczali. Raz się za nim wstawiłem i od tamtej pory chodził za mną jak zagubiony szczeniak. Parę tygodni przed śmiercią do mnie zadzwonił. Był cholernie szczęśliwy, że może pomóc temu dzieciakowi, idiota. 

\- Smokey... - Ace położył mu rękę na ramieniu, a kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, uniósł się na kolanach i objął go za szyję, chowając nos w jego włosach. Po chwili Smoker przyciągnął go bliżej z westchnieniem. 

\- Mam siłę, by bronić osoby, na której mi zależy – powiedział cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do Ace'a. - Zabawne, prawda? Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że będzie to tak wyglądało. 

\- Zależy? - Ace odsunął się lekko, patrząc mu w oczy. - Myślałem, że...

\- Za dużo myślisz. Przestań bez sensu gadać – Smoker przyciągnął go z powrotem, czując, że pieką go policzki. Ace zacisnął powieki, wtulając twarz w jego kurtkę. Siedzieli tak, dopóki leżący na łóżku Luffy się nie poruszył i ku przerażeniu Law, nie rzucił się Ace'owi na szyję, odrywając przy okazji parę rurek, do których był podłączony. Zaraz potem zażądał mięsa i nie było czasu na większe czułości, bo zapasy w łodzi chirurga były ograniczone, a apetyt Luffy'ego niestety nie, więc trzeba było szybko nałowić ryb, żeby każdy miał co jeść. Młody pirat rzadko skupiał swoją uwagę na jednej rzeczy przez dłuższy czas, więc dopiero wieczorem po posiłku, kiedy Ace zasnął z twarzą opartą na stole obok w porę odsuniętego przez Smokera talerza, spojrzał na Marine i wyszczerzył zęby w ten irytujący sposób, który zdawali się dzielić pomimo braku pokrewieństwa. 

\- Dzięki za uratowanie Ace'a, Smokey – powiedział wesoło. - Wiesz, nie jesteś złym gościem. Jeśli chcesz, możesz do nas dołączyć. Nie masz gdzie iść, prawda?

\- Miałbym zostać piratem? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - oburzył się Smoker. Luffy wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za pochłanianie kolejnej porcji.

\- Jak chcesz! Ale się zastanów, co? Ace by się ucieszył, a lepiej być piratem niż być samemu, prawda?

Smoker spojrzał na swój talerz i odsunął go ze złością. Wiedział, że Luffy ma rację, ale pogodzenie się z tym nie było łatwe. Na szczęście akurat tą chwilę Ace wybrał, by się obudzić i powieść nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem po otaczających go ludziach.   
\- Głosuję, żeby im przywalić – powiedział, podnosząc palec do góry, po czym ponownie zasnął z głowa na blacie.

\- Twój brat to idiota – oznajmił Smoker Luffy'emu. Wiedział, że nieważne, jak od tej chwili potoczą się jego losy, nigdy nie będzie żałował, że uratował mu życie.

**Author's Note:**

> Po chyba trzyletniej przerwie znowu zabrałam się za opowiadania z One Piece i oto efekt. Dziwnym trafem zawsze kończy się na SmoAce. 
> 
> To coś w rodzaju prologu do serii ficków, w których Ace [SPOILER] nie umarł. Wybaczcie mi moje fantazje fangirla.
> 
> Btw, czy ten fandom w ogóle żyje w naszej starej drogiej Polszy?


End file.
